A sample well strip has a plurality of sample wells which are not in fluid communication with each other, but which are physically connected to each other and typically arranged in a linear array. The sample well strip is typically used for holding samples, such as aliquots of a reaction mixture, environmental samples, blood, urine or fractions of samples thereof, in instruments, such as automated sample analyzers, for use in medical diagnostic test procedures.
A goal of medical laboratories is to enhance laboratory efficiency by analyzing as many samples as possible in a given time period, while at the same time minimizing the number of interactions between laboratory personnel, the samples, and sample analyzers. Sample well strips have been developed that allow multiple samples to be loaded into an automated sample analyzer all at once. Generally, however, each sample well strip is individually loaded, well strip-by-well strip, and manually introduced into the automated sample analyzer in a position ready to receive the test sample. Thus, the number of sample well strips that can be loaded onto the sample analyzer, and the number of samples that can be analyzed per unit time, is limited by the number of well strips that can be arranged, typically side-by-side, on the loading tray of the automated sample analyzer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a sample well strip comprising a plurality of sample wells that increases the number of samples that are analyzed per unit time and that minimizes the interactions between laboratory personnel and individual sample well strips. The goal of this invention is to enhance the efficiency of the automated sample analyzer's performance and capacity by a sample well strip that increases the number of well strips that can be loaded onto the analyzer at any one time.